


Hunt

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Killer Will, M/M, Omega Will, Some of this could be seen as non-con, Wendigo Hannibal, Werewolf Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: How horrible a fate it had been to be born an omega.His father had been overjoyed at his presenting, the dollar signs in his eyes as he all but seemed to retreat from caring about Will at all.The pack council would be generous with the endowment; they always were, though for a year Will fought tooth and nail to escape his fate come Spring.But here he was, the only omega in the pack not mated and subjected to a hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts).



Will’s mouth still tasted like Alpha.

He fought to catch his breath, tears stinging as he heard howling in the distance.

How horrible a fate it had been to be born an omega.

His father had been overjoyed at his presenting, the dollar signs in his eyes as he all but seemed to retreat from caring about Will at all.

The pack council would be generous with the endowment; they always were, though for a year Will fought tooth and nail to escape his fate come Spring.

But here he was, the only omega in the pack not mated and subjected to a hunt that once lasted four days till several alphas attacked at once, effectively ending poor Abigail’s fight.

But Will was not like Abigail. He would die before letting them have him.

The twitching, dying Alpha not yards away would show them that. Matthew Brown was not worthy of him, none of them were.

A branch broke so close that Will froze, eyes lit with fear as he inhaled finding nothing to indicate an Alpha nearby or anything else for that matter.

He felt a claw dig into his arm and screamed, the sudden grab pulling him painfully towards a creature unlike any he had seen before now.

It pressed him into a tree, Will struggling to shift as it seemed fascinated.

“What…”

The creature licked across his cheek, the length of its tongue and sudden heady scent making him moan.

“Ohhhh,” Will sighed, suddenly so cold he was desperate for warmth.

Its breath tickled his cheek and Will turned into it, ready to give in just as a gasp caught both their attentions.

“WHAT IN THE HELL?”

The creature growled, letting Will go and advancing towards an Alpha Will had never seen before today. The man backed away, changing into wolf form immediately though the creature was quicker.

Will backed away, shivering and watching still, almost worrying for the creature though he needn’t have. It took the Alpha down efficiently with a bite to the throat, the blood filling the air and some landing at Will’s feet.

The creature turned, its eyes suddenly glowing red when Will moved away. “Please, I don’t want to…”

It advanced, Will fighting to shift and growing increasingly frustrated that he could not. There was no cause for it, no reason why he shouldn’t be able to.

The creature took him down quickly, the dewy wetness of the grass making Will shiver though the touch to his lower half did nothing but force a groan.

He felt slick down his thighs, the hot breath on his mouth making him whimper. “I…”

The creature flipped him, nuzzling the back of his thighs as it tongued at his opening.

This was his mate, his mind assured him, this was all right. He felt an overwhelming sense of need, his slick scent combined with the creature’s made it hard to keep quiet.

The creature purred, lifting his hips up into position before thrusting in all at once. Will cried out, rocking back on the intrusion as the creature began licking his neck.

“Oh yes,” he sighed, pulling it closer, “Please.”

The sudden words made it tease a bite, Will whining with desperation just as the creature began fucking him in earnest.

Will clutched back, growling himself as it bit over and over down his neck never breaking skin and frustrating the omega to no end.

“PLEASE!” he cried, panting with the strain.

He wouldn’t come without it, his primal instincts wouldn’t allow completion without reassurance.

The creature licked his neck, pulling him up till the omega sat astride and started to slow its movements. Will was sweaty, desperate, but so grateful for being filled.

“Alpha,” he sighed, “Please.”

The growl against Will’s neck was answer enough. The creature bit in hard, Will’s howl no doubt heard throughout the forest and signaling the end of a very short hunt as Will spilled across the forest floor.

The creature pulled out and Will sobbed, reaching for skin as he was rolled onto his back and staring up into its glowing red eyes.

“Mine,” the rumble of its voice made Will open his legs, staring at the swollen cock in front of him.

“Yesss,” he pulled it down into his arms and the gentle press inside made the omega weak.

His Alpha began to fuck him slowly, the pleased purring making Will feel slick running down his thighs. The feel of a fast swelling knot made him sob with pleasure, kissing the creature’s neck and meeting each slow thrust with his own.

“Alpha,” he hissed, rocking forward as the creature moaned, “Knot me.”

It bit into Will’s neck just as the knot filled in, the slow thrusts rapidly increasing just as the omega couldn’t take waiting, his own need causing him to bite into the creature’s neck.

He felt it spill inside, filling him again and again, the hard second bite to his left shoulder making Will cry out, “Mine!”

They held each other close after, long licks against Will’s neck making him shiver as the creature continued to purr loudly.

“This,” Will sighed, “was not how I expected the hunt to end. Why did you come?”

The creature lifted its head, the pulsing knot inside Will suddenly stopping its reassuring spray. It kissed his mouth, the taste of tongues making Will salivate.

“They were not worthy of you,” it leaned into his palm, the sudden pulse filling Will as it thrust forward making Will whimper, “And I could smell you for miles.”

Will kissed it again, pressing his face into the creature’s neck scenting his mate.

“You smelled me? I didn’t feel a heat until…”

The creature laughed, petting his head. “Your fear, wolfen,” it nuzzled his temple, “I smelled your fear.”

Will lifted his head, nails digging into the creature’s back. “And now?”

The feeling of the knot inside him shrinking made Will sigh, the need still lingering but not as badly as before. The creature pulled out and he winced, the scent of their combined pleasure dulling the heat for now.  
It stood up, staring down as Will leaned up on his elbows eyes wide as the creature’s form started to change.

The man in front of him was not familiar, though Will was almost certain they had met before. His eyes were a more muted shade of red, hair dirty blonde and only slightly mussed.

Will took the hand his mate held out, shaking still as he almost fell forward only to be caught.

“Now, I smell the strength of our bond and the child inside you.”

Will pressed himself close, his need already beginning again.

“I need,” he put a hand to the mark on his mate’s neck, “you.”

The scenting on his neck made the omega moan, thrusting his hips in close as the Alpha grew hard again.

“Hannibal,” the Alpha’s hand drifted down to Will’s slick hole, “I think it’s time we learned each other’s names.”

Will’s skin was on fire now, everywhere the Alpha touched just got more hot. “Will, my name is…”

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Hannibal’s tongue, the two of them falling into the grass to begin again.

The mating lasted all night and into morning, the sounds traveling across pack grounds where Will’s father covered his ears and ground his teeth in anger.

His son hadn’t been claimed by a pack member and he was made to forfeit the money he had received because of it.

Henry Graham wouldn’t stop until his son’s monster mate was dead.

He spent the remainder of the morning rounding up all of his weapons and planning, just about ready to go out hunting when there was a knock at his door.  
Henry threw open the door without looking and growled, “What?

Will stood there, covered in the blood of many and smiled at him.

“Hello, father. I came to present my mate properly but it seems he’s so excited…”

Henry gasped when a hand came seemingly out of nowhere, curling around his throat.

“He doesn’t want to wait for formalities.”

“My son,” he choked, the grip tightening.

Will stepped inside, as his monster mate pulled Henry across the floor.

“Oh I’m no longer yours, father,” Will grinned, “I’m his.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely @tcbook


End file.
